User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/METALL FIGHT!
Credit goes to Megared225. METALLS *Original **Met - Doesn't move, very simple, WHAT WAS I THINKING! Guards while not attacking. **Picket Man - No, not a robot master, but rather a pickaxe throwing METALL. **Metall - Walks and shoots! **Cactuspy - The devastating version of METALL, with lots of thorns! *Metall Masters **Cut Metall - Can guard! And attack at once! Melee master with scissors! **Guts Metall - SO STRONG IT CAN CAUSE EARTHQUAKES! Can even grab blocks. Weirdly. **Ice Metall - Hovers while attacking! Can attack three times in a row! And also resist icicles! **Bomb Metall - Looks like Oil Metall **Fire Metall - Is on fire, can extend fire, is on trends, and can even create fire shields while shooting fire! YAY! **Time Metall - Slows down time while hiding! But only when enemies are near it. CHARGES SHOTS FOR A FASTER SHOT! **Oil Metall - Super slippery. Will shoot oil and go SUUUUUUUUUUPER fast on it. **Metal Metall - Often name "Metal Two Times", this guy is going to just try and kill you with his OP Metal Blades. CAN GO ANY DIRECTION! **Air Metall - While attacking, blows Metalls! Watch out for the tornadoes. **Bubble Metall - Worthless out of water, but worthy IN water! Shoots bubbles and more bubbles. YAY. **Quick Metall - VERY QUICK, EXTREMELY QUICK, AWESOMELY QUICK! **Crash Metall - GET OUTTA ITS WAY UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE ITS FIREWORKS DISPLAY **Flash Metall - Freeze time and use it as your advantage! Or don't! **Heat Metall - DO YOU EVEN LIFT? DO YOU EVEN HIDE SHOOT FIRES? DO YOU EVEN WARP LIKE A FLAME? **Wood Metall - Although weird looking, it produces leaves, and rains them down, and uses them as a shield. Can also... helmet roll? **Needle Metall - Capable of turning skits into failing and unpleasent lives and ending 3.5 billion Robot Masters in a thousand needles. And another thousand needles after that. And then every needle after that. **Magnet Metall - Magnetic, attracts everything metallic and shoots Magnet Missiles! Hey whoever created the Rejected Mega Man Villains, I think we got Invisible Man's TRUE LOOK. Right? Wait, did it just attract an off-topic comment? **Gemini Metall - This one clones, clones, shoots, shoots, mistaken for ice, yeah, yeah. Hey bro, what if Nendroid Roll was actually a- HEY WAIT A MINUTE THIS HAPPENED AGAIN! **Hard Metall - Does not like easy levels. Rather, impossible levels. Where all he does is kill. With earthquakes and fists. **Top Metall - Someone STABBED a top on his helmet, or did they?! DANCES, IN EXCITEMENT! **Snake Metall - Eaten by a snake, but somehow survived. And, shoots snakes. IS THIS WHY THE SNAKE ATE HIM?! **Spark Metall - ERROR: FUNCTION "WALK" CANNOT BE FOUND. PLEASE EXCUSE. ATLEAST MY SPARKS ARE NICE. **Shadow Metall - If you're a Sonic fan don't ask for a Roboticized Metall. You'll simply get Shadow Blade'd. By it, not the universe. **Bright Metall - With a little light, you can freeze about everything. Suspend time and use it as YOUR ADVANTAGE! **Toad Metall - Nononono! It's in a toad costume, but who cares? It's so hoppy, and it can... uh... cause... rains... **Drill Metall - Fat drills mean FAT SMILES! Dig and BANG! **Pharaoh Metall - Haunted and can hover. Is it supposed to be explored? NO! **Ring Metall - SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS. **Dust Metall - With a vacuum head, it can shoot and guard. AT ONCE! LIKE LUNA LOUDGOOD! **Dive Metall - Wanna dive? Maybe drive? No. Instead, dive. Missile. WHAT AN EXCELLENT PLOT TWIST. **Skull Metall - A big question is who does he kill first? You decide. Yep, you. Kill with spreadshots! REJECTED ROBOT MASTER BONUS *Nendroid Woman - Haha, APRIL FOOLS!!! I'm gonna make you excited til you die! *Ray Man - Get ready to be PUNCHED to death by bein' PUNK'D by my fists! *Ice, Man - WHER DA ICE?! *Stop Man - STOP! Hammer Time! *Rokko Man - Stop this madness, Mega Man! We're friends which both fight! *Awoo Man - AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Blog posts